Las aventuras de William & Harry
by Kennedy Engel
Summary: UsUk/Past M-Preg/ ¡EN BUSQUEDA DE GALLETAS! ¡QUE EL EXTRATERRESTRE Y EL HADA NO TE MIREN!


¡Hola! Sé que no he actualizado mis otros fanfics, pero la inspiración no me llega. Creo que se fue de vacaciones. Pero, tengo preparados estos one-shots, bien lindos :) no sé cómo es que no me llega la inspiración para limpiar o para los otros fanfics pero bueno….

¡FUCK YEAH! Si pase el examen de la prepa, quede dentro de los primeros cinco grupos así que supongo que fue de los más altos en la escuela.

Bueno antes de comenzar a escribir aclarare unas cosas aquí.

- Arthur quedo embarazado siendo hombre, pero su cuerpo de una manera u otra se transformo en el de una mujer para sostener el embarazo, así les paso a todas las naciones.

- todos los padres siguen siendo naciones, solo que se lo ocultan a sus hijos para que estos no se confundan y lleven una vida normal.

- todas las naciones ukes se transformaron en mujeres para poder pasar por una mamá normal. El propósito de esto es para la mismo que el punto anterior.

Si me faltan algunas las pondré al final.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡EN BUSQUEDA DE GALLETAS! ¡QUE EL EXTRATERRESTRE Y EL HADA NO TE MIREN!**

Sintió como el lado izquierdo de la cama se hundía lentamente, maldijo mentalmente y tomo la manta para cubrirse el rostro.

—tss, tss… Harry despierta…—menciono una voz infantil que él conocía a la perfecció dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al otro, este lo tomo del hombro y lo sacudió levemente—... Harry…

— ¿Qué quieres, William?— pregunto el otro adormilado.

—Tengo mucha hambre—dijo el niño, tallándose la panza levemente.

—Espera a que mamá o papá se despierten y hagan desayuno— le contesto el otro, ahogando su voz con la manta.

—Ya no aguanto, tengo mucha hambre—

—William es muy temprano— se descubrió el rostro mostrando que ya había abierto el par de ojos verdes que lo caracterizaban, miro el reloj sobre la mesita de noche. Las 7:46 a.m. A su hermano siempre le daban ganas de comer a esas horas.

Se dio media vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con el rostro del otro. De brillantes ojos azules y desordenado cabello rubio dorado. Este lo miro fijamente, el otro no se inmuto por nada. El chico puso cara de perrito a punto de morir y el otro cerró los ojos con fuerza y frunció el ceño con esas enormes cejas que lo caracterizaban (desearía tener cejas como su hermano), no podía resistirse a esa cara. Suspiro suavemente.

— Esta bien… ¿qué hay que hacer?— dijo el niño levantándose y parándose a un lado de su gemelo, ninguno de los dos pasaba de los 7 años.

—Primero, no debemos de hacer ruido, si no despertaremos a nuestros padres— Harry asintió y se paso una mano por sus lisos cabellos rubio cenizo—segundo, hay que bajar a la cocina y tomar galletas del tarro.

El otro asintió y así comenzó su operación, abrieron la puerta de la habitación y miraron a ambos lados del pasillo, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie. Caminaron por el pasillo de puntillas, para no hacer ruido. Bajaron las escaleras. Perfecto, aun no los descubrían. Entraron a la cocina y William apunto al tarro de la repisa de arriba.

— Ahí esta— dijo el niño— busca una bolsa de las que se pueden cerrar.

El de ojos verdes se acerco a una gaveta y la abrió, saco una bolsa de las mencionadas y se la entrego al rubio.

—Ahora ayúdame a subir al mueble—

Harry puso sus manos entrelazadas y William puso su pie sobre esta. El de cabellos cenizos se puso rojo por la fuerza aplicada, su hermano debía dejar de comer, ya pesaba. El niño de ojos azules subió y estiro sus manos tomando el tarro sin problemas. Lo puso en el mueble sobre el cual estaba parado y empezó a sacar galletas y ponerlas en la bolsa.

—Mientras yo hago esto vigila que no vengan ninguno de los dos— dijo el ladrón de galletas de chispas de chocolate, la única comida que su mamá no hacía y la compraba, por lo tanto la más rica.

El otro asintió y se paro cerca de la puerta, la cual le daba una vista perfecta hacia las escaleras. Justo cuando se paró ahí, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose ambos niños se tensaron.

—Apúrate—dijo Harry lo más bajo que pudo, mirando a su hermano. Regreso la vista al otro lado y escucho como alguien bajaba las escaleras.

William cerro la bolsa y se la lanzo al otro, que la cacho sin problemas.

—Es el extraterrestre— dijo Harry, William sudo frio, cerro el tarro y lo dejo en su lugar, bajo de un brinco y le dio la vuelta a la barrita.

Pero Harry lo devolvió, haciéndolo esconderse detrás de esta.

— Cuando el extraterrestre vaya caminando hacia acá, nosotros iremos hacia la puerta y saldremos—

El de ojos azules asintió y ambos se asomaron por la orilla de la barra. Entonces los pasos se acercaron a la puerta. El extraterrestre se detuvo.

Este tenía ojos azules, completamente adormilados, y cabello rubio como Harry con un cachito que se alzaba entre los demás cabellos. Vestía los pantalones de pijama de Superman y no llevaba camiseta dejando ver un estomago plano y marcado. El "extraterrestre" de rasco la espalda y camino hacia el lado izquierdo de la barra, tenían suerte ellos estaban del otro lado. Se fueron agachados hacia la puerta sin quitarle la vista al hombre parado ahí. Y justo cuando iban a salir.

— ¿Qué están haciendo niños?— los tres hombres pegaron un brinco del susto, el mayor, que estaba tomando agua se ahogo con ella.

Ambos menores se giraron encontrándose con una chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos verdes mirándolos expectantes.

—…el hada nos ha descubierto, William…—susurro Harry, que aun tenia las galletas en la mano y rápidamente las escondió debajo de su camiseta.

— ¿Quién es el hada niños?—pregunto su padre, parándose a un lado de su mamá— ¿Alice?...con la actitud que tiene no creo que… ¡Agh!

—Cállate, Alfred— el hombre había sido callado de un golpe a las costillas, ambos niños se miraron a la cara y luego devolvieron la vista a sus padres, se pararon bien, puesto que aun estaban de rodillas, y dieron media vuelta, Harry sosteniéndose el estomago para cubrir las galletas—¿Qué tienes ahí Harry?

El de cejas prominentes miro a su hermano con miedo, pero este no le devolvió la mirada con el mismo sentimiento. Si no más bien con burla y maldad.

— ¡Harry vino a robar galletas de tarro porque tenía hambre!— grito el de ojos azules, alzando los brazos y haciendo una mueca de terror, como si hubieran cometido el peor crimen del mundo, aunque en su casa era como cometer un crimen.

Ambos padres parpadearon levemente y miraron a sus hijos incrédulos. Se lo esperaban de William, pero… ¿Harry? Y antes de que Alice pudiera hablar, miraron como el de ojos verdes se lanzaba encima del otro, dejando salir la bolsa de galletas de su camiseta.

—Eres un traidor—decía el niño sacudiendo a su hermano, que este hubiera nacido 10 minutos antes que él no significaba que tenía derecho a echarle la culpa a él—Comete tus galletas.

Y dicho esto, tomo la bolsa de galletas, la abrió, tomo un puño de estas e intento meterlas dentro de la boca de su hermano. Ahí fue cuando ambos padres reaccionaron. Alfred tomo al de ojos verdes rápidamente y forcejeo con él, hasta que este se calmo en sus brazos. La madre por otro lado ayudo al de ojos azules a levantarse y limpiarle la cara llena de migajas de galleta, en cuanto lo hizo el niño le abrazo las piernas con miedo.

—Eres un monstro, Harry—dijo William, aun abrazando a su madre mientras que esta le pasaba una mano por los cabellos.

— ¡_Shut up_!— grito el otro, intentando soltarse de los brazos de su padre.

— ¡Hey, hey! Cálmate campeón— dijo el hombre sonriéndole levemente.

— William, Harry— ambos niños miraron a su madre, este tono era el más feo de todos, significaba una cosa…castigo— saben que no me gusta que se peleen, así que tienen que recibir un castigo.

—No, no, no—decían los niños, Harry se bajo de los brazos de su padre para ir a abrazar las piernas de su madre también.

—Una semana sin videojuegos—

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!— ahora hasta Alfred estaba de rodillas abrazándole las piernas— ¡Todo menos eso!

—Si siguen haciendo drama les voy a dar dos semanas— y dicho esto, los tres se irguieron. Ambos niños bajaron la cabeza como si fueran a llorar— Ahora vayan a su habitación en lo que yo hago desayuno…Alfred, limpia el cochinero que hizo Harry con las galletas.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué yo? ¡Que lo limpien ellos!—

— ¡Alfred!—

Mientras ambos niños subían las escaleras lentamente, con la cabeza aun baja.

—No alcance a comerme ninguna galleta, ni si quiera de las que me quisiste meter a la boca— dijo William por lo bajo.

Harry levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijamente.

_Nota mental._

_No ayudar a William cuando diga que tiene hambre, al final traiciona y te dejan sin videojuegos._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, final sin sentido…pero dígame si estos dos niños no son un amor.

- sí, se llaman William y Harry como los príncipes de Inglaterra.

- Todas las parejas tuvieron gemelos o mellizos.

Espero que dejen reviews…esto va a ser una especie de One-shots, con los hijos de las diferentes parejas…en el siguiente shot…

_LAS AVENTURAS DE ANGELA Y HENRI._

Espero y les haya gustado…

¿Reviews?


End file.
